Harry Potter and The Army of Ligth
by Darksoilder745
Summary: Harry Potter builds a army to figth Lord Voldemort ( I am horrible with summaries please rr)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
A boy laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling clutching a small hand mirror in his hand he had circles in his eyes. He looked extremely tired and tormented. This boy's name was Harry Potter. This boy had every reason to be miserable he had lost the only person who he ever looked up too as a father figure. But one man took all that from him.  
  
"Voldemort" Harry murmured, "I will make you suffer for what you did I will kill you".  
  
Harry stood up from his bed and walked over to his trunk and picked up a leather bound book and flipped through the pages looking at pictures of his dead parents "I will avenge you mother and father and all the people he has killed I will Kill you Tom" he said.  
  
Miles away a man named Albus Dumbledore was talking to Cornelius Fudge "well then Dumbledore are all the preparations ready for him then" Cornelius said "yes Cornelius all the preparations are ready" Dumbledore said. "Well then you will pick him up tomorrow won't you" Cornelius said Dumbledore nodded "yes Cornelius his training begins tomorrow"  
  
Back at privet drive Harry Potter was just waking up. "My scar hurts" Harry groaned as he rolled out of be well this pain was normal to Harry now Voldemort was back Harry is no stranger pain. Harry was just about to open the door when he heard a scream. "Petunia run take Dudley they are attacking" he heard Vernon growl. Harry rushed over under his mattresses and took his wand out from under his bed. He pointed the wand at the door the door burst open two people wearing cloaks and masks busted inside Harry shouted "Impedimenta" but the spell bounced right off. The seconded person shouted, "stupefy". Harry rolled out of the way and shouted "Expeliraumus" the second person flew back out side the hall way and dropped its wand "accio wand" Harry said. With both wands Harry said, "stupefy" there was a loud bang. When the smoke cleared both figures where on the floor Harry pulled out their mask it was.  
  
"Lupin, Tonks" Harry screamed "what in the blue hell are you guys doing scaring me half to death" but Harry forgot he had stunned them "enaverate" Lupin and Tonks stood up rubbing there heads "damn Harry you really got us of guard" Tonks said "why did you guys attack me".  
  
"To make sure you have CONSTANT VILAGENCE," growled a familiar voice  
  
"Hello moody" said Harry  
  
"Morning Potter" said moody  
  
"Why are you guys here?" said Harry did "Voldemort do something"  
  
" No Potter everything is fine well as fine things could be with Tom at large" said moody  
  
"Harry we are here to take you to Hogwarts" Lupin said  
  
"What, why" Harry said  
  
"We are going to train you Harry," a voice said  
  
Harry turned around and for the first time in 4 long weeks he was in peace it was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" said Harry  
  
"Harry we are all going to train you along with other members of the order" said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry was happier than he had been in weeks he couldn't believe it he was leaving the Dursley's house four weeks earlier than expected.  
  
"Well Harry lets gather your things" Tonks said whose hair was purple in a long ponytail.  
  
"Professor" Harry said, " I used magic won't I get in trouble with the ministry"  
  
"No Harry the minister of magic has lifted the underage law due to Voldemort's return" Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Well Dumbledore me and Lupin must be going. so see you guys later at Hogwarts" said moody. And with that Lupin and moody dissiparated with a small pop.  
  
"Well Harry I will go downstairs to tell your aunt and uncle you will be leaving early wait for you outside all right". Said Dumbledore  
  
"Lets begin shall we Harry" said Tonks  
  
Harry and Tonks began to pick up Harry's belongings Tonks said, " This is taking to long "Scourgiffy" all of Harry's things instantly popped inside his trunk. Tonks walked over to Harry's bed and saw a small hand mirror "hey Harry what is this" Tonks said. Harry looked at the mirror and said " Nothing but a forgotten memory" Harry said "want me to put it in your trunk" she said "Yeah sure" he murmured. Tonks place the mirror in the trunk and said "well we should get going Dumbledore is waiting" "locomotors" trunks murmured.  
  
Harry went down the stairs with Hedwig's cage in hand Harry sent headwig ahead to go Hogwarts. Harry stepped outside it was a cloudy day outside. Harry looked at Dumbledore "here Harry he said get a hold of this" said Dumbledore. It was a fork Harry Tonks and Dumbledore touched the portkey and in an instant Harry felt that pulling sensation he fell outside of Hogwarts main entrance "I am home" Harry said. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
September 1st rolled by Ron Weasley and Hermionie Granger rushed pushing their carts.  
  
"He has to be here somewhere," said Hermionie panting "he hasn't written to us all summer"  
  
"Well we know he is all right because mum and dad told me he was doing something for Dumbledore" said Ron "Hermionie wait" "Ron catch-up"  
  
Hermionie and Ron boarded the train. They struggled off up and down the corridors looking through the windows to see if the compartments where empty or full. Finally they found a compartment that was empty. Hermionie and Ron sat down. "Ron do you think Harry is ok" Hermionie said, " I hope so mionie I hope so" there was awkward moment of silence, which was broken by a knock on the compartment door. "Come in" said Hermionie. It was Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom "can we sit here every where else is full" said Luna "of course you can" said Ron  
  
They all sat together discussing their summer when Neville asked, "Where is Harry" Ron and Hermionie hesitated for a moment "we are not sure" Hermionie murmured. "What" said Neville "But.that is impossible you two are his best friends," said Neville. "Yeah that is what we thought too" said Ron with a harsh tone. "Ron" Hermionie screamed, "How dare you say something like that." "If Harry has not told us where he has been he has very good damn reason".  
  
For the rest of the trip nobody said much. Until Luna broke the silence " I am so board".  
  
"Well we are nearly there" said Hermionie "how do you know" asked Neville " I have memorized the route," she said proudly. " I still don't understand why you are not in ravenclaw," said Luna.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang. The compartment door burst open it was Draco Mallfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "What are you doing here Mallfoy" said Hermionie angrily. " Shut up you filthy little muddblood whore" snapped Mallfoy. There was a blinding Flash of red light. Both Ron and Neville had stunned Mallfoy. Crabb and Goyle looked stupidly at Mallfoy then they began to charge at Ron and Neville. Hermionie screamed "Inpedimenta" both Crabb and Goyle stood there in slow motion. Ron and Neville pushed them out the compartment. "That takes care of that," said Luna  
  
Finally after a long and exhausting ride they arrived at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. They heard the Familiar voice "first years this way" said Hagrid "Hagrid" said Ron "hey maybe he knows where Harry is". Ron and Hermionie ran up to Hagrid "Hey Hagrid" said Ron and Hermionie at the same time. "Ermionie Ron how are ye" said Hagrid cheerfully. "We are ok but Hagrid do you know where Harry is" said Ron. 'Well Ron I am not the one to tell you will just have to wait till you go inside" said Hagrid.  
  
Ron and Hermionie ran to catch one of the Thresalls carriages.  
  
" Hey Hermionie" said Ron "Yes Ron" she answered " why do you think Harry is avoiding us I mean I understand now that You know who is back but still he didn't even answered our letters this summer. Mum and dad say that he is all right but still." "Ron don't be thick Harry obviously training for the battle ahead," snapped Hermionie.  
  
It was a gloomy night the students all stepped out of the carts and walked towards the Hogwarts main entrance. Ron and Hermionie walked down the Great hall staring at the enchanted ceiling. "Damm Hermionie after this one more year left". "Ron stop saying that word". She snapped  
  
They sat down at the Grifindor table next to Ginny and across from Neville. They looked up to the staff-table but they did not see Dumbledore. "Ron" said Hermionie "yes mionie" said Ron "Dumbledore is not here". "WHAT" Ron yelled?  
  
The sorting sermonizes proceeded and ended. The Great Hall door busted two figures stood they where.  
  
"It is Harry and Dumbledore," said Hermionie. Harry looked much taller and stronger than he did before and he didn't have his glasses on. Dumbledore and Harry made there way to the staff table and sat down. "What is Harry sitting there for he is not a teacher" said Ron puzzled.  
  
Dumbledore stood up "A new years begins at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. For those who do not know me I am Albus Dumbledore Head master of this school. As you all may know Lord Voldemort is back he said". Most of the students winced at the sound of his name. Harry stood up and said, "Do not fear his name. That is exactly what he wants. Don't you people see that is what he wants, that is what he lives of fear". "That is easy for you to say you are Harry Potter," screamed a voice that sounded familiar to him. He turned around it was Cho Chang. Her eyes where puffy with tears she was standing up. " I am aware of who I am miss Chang. Now if you would please sit down and let me finish," he said very calmly. "As I was saying if we fear Tom Riddle then he already has won I have a question for you. Who will stand up to Voldemort with me? As many as of you may know I started a defense against the dark arts group called Dumbledore's army." He said. A murmur arose around the tables. " I am continuing that this year those who try to register I must warn you. You will be put through hell. But you will become Hogwarts best and together we will stand up to Voldemort that is all I have to say." And with that Harry sat down. Dumbledore stood up ladies and gentleman. I present to you your new DADA teacher Harry Potter. Now lets have a nice feast dig in". Food appeared in front of all the students some students where still in shock Cho Chang in particular was shaking and crying. Harry stood up and began to walk out of the hall.  
  
Hermionie saw him and ran up to him and flung her self in his arms. "Harry" she said, "why didn't you write to us this summer and how could you be a teacher you haven't finished seven years of school yet and how." She was cut off by Harry who kissed her in the cheek "I missed you too Hermionie" he said Harry walked up to Ron " Ron I am sorry" he began to say "don't Harry I understand" he said smiling.  
  
They all got up and walked out the great hall together. They where going up the stairs when Harry took a left turn instead of a right. Ron looked confused "where are you going Harry the comonroom is this way". "Oh yeah I forgot I am not in the tower any more I requested a change." Harry said. "Oh well we will see you tomorrow Harry" said Hermionie.  
  
Ron and Hermionie proceeded to Grifindor tower Harry waved goodbye to them. Harry proceeded to Dumbledore's office "Tom Riddle" the gargoyle sprung to life and moved aside Harry went up the spiral staircase "Harry" Dumbledore said. "Yes professor" he answered. "Here is the list of the students who I fell will be a great addition to your army," he said. Dumbledore handed Harry the list. "Well then" Harry said. "I will start the draft tomorrow". 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
  
Harry laid down staring at the ceiling. This summer he had trained harder than he has ever trained in his whole life. He laid down remembering the events that had taken place during his summer training  
  
(Flashback)  
  
When they finally arrived at Hogwarts Moody led him straight to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Tom Riddle" Moody gave the password to the gargoyle. They walked up the staircase into the Headmasters office in there, was Dumbledore, and three men. One of them Harry could recognize the other two he did not know.  
  
"Lupin" Harry said  
  
"Just call me Remus I am not a professor anymore" said Remus  
  
Ahem! Coughed Dumbledore Harry this is Chen Himura and Alexander Rios. He indicated to the to the two the men. Sit down everyone.  
  
Harry sat between a Dumbledore and Remus.  
  
Harry I am sure you're wondering why you are here, we brought you back to Hogwarts to train you. Now Voldemort has revalued himself you will be his number one target. Like the prophecy said you must destroy him we cannot lose you. So now our five exceptional teachers will train you. Moody and Tonks will teach you DADA. Alexander, transfiguration you will to become an animagi. Remus charms. Chen sword fighting. You will be taught how to duel by everyone. You will start on tomorrow. Harry, no one must know what you are doing. Not even Miss. Granger or Mr. Weasly. This must only be kept between us seven. Any questions Harry?  
  
"Will you be teaching me, anything professor?" said Harry  
  
"Yes Harry I will be teaching you occlumency and Legilimency" said Dumbledore "Well Harry if those are all your questions Moody will show you where you will be sleeping"  
  
Moody took Harry to the third floor. They walked in a long hallway fluid with pictures of dragons. "Here it is Potter" Said Moody. The room was a huge there was a Big bookshelf filled with spell books and all his stuff was already brought up to him.  
  
"Well Harry you should rest because you're next few weeks it will be hell for you" said Moody with a nasty grin.  
  
"Potter wake up at 5:30am" growled Moody. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Moody glared at him daring him to do so. Harry closed his mouth and sighed.  
  
"Now Potter watch and learn," growled Moody. He got into dueling stance and his opposition is Tonks. They shot mild curses at each other. Harry was amazed for someone so clumsy can dodge fast. The duel ended when Moody got wand.  
  
"Your turn against Tonks," ordered Moody.  
  
Harry and Tonks got into dueling stance.  
  
"Go"  
  
"Stupefy" began Fletcher but Harry was quicker "Impedimenta" Fletcher dodged, "stupefy" Harry dodged but wasn't quick enough. He got hit.  
  
"Enervate" Harry blinked back into consciousness.  
  
You need to be quicker boy! More agile." Roared Moody, two hours of running and swimming everyday. Go back to your room now. You start tomorrow.  
  
As the weeks progressed Harry grew fitter and mature, he is now excelling in every class. Sword fighting miraculously was his favorite class. DADA was his best; he can beat every teacher easily (cept Dumbledore they where even). Sometimes all the teachers would duel with him at once occasionally he would win. If four or under opposition challenged him all at once Harry would have a slim chance. Three or less he would sure win.  
  
(A/N. There is more to the memory but I will stop here for now next chapter I will continue it PLEASE R/R) 


End file.
